


【LM】一路走来

by ltly_2



Category: PPQ
Genre: M/M, 校园paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltly_2/pseuds/ltly_2
Summary: *夹带私货的校园向*编号即时间顺序*OOC





	【LM】一路走来

**Author's Note:**

> *夹带私货的校园向  
> *编号即时间顺序  
> *OOC

7.  
中性笔在修长的手指间有一搭没一搭地旋转，许昕的眼神已经呈现出放空的状态。讲台上守自习的老师已经盯着他看了好一会儿，终于忍不住想要起身提醒一下，下课铃却适时地响了起来。老师一边摇摇头开始收拾东西，一边看着许昕由静若处子向动若脱兔的转变，想着明天得去找班主任沟通一下他的状态，毕竟离他的第二次高考，也只有不到一百天的时间了。  
回绝了同宿舍几只“去吃点宵夜”的建议，飞快地收拾好了书包却坐在原地，等待着同学们陆续离去。生活委员走之前还提醒了一句，记得锁门，他头也不抬地挥挥手表示知道了。教室空掉之后，充盈其中的紧张氛围也逐渐消散，冬日里门窗紧闭学生们埋头刷题呼出的二氧化碳形成的温暖气息也冷了下来，许昕呆呆地看了一会黑板上没擦干净的数学题，忽地收了眼镜，胡乱抹了一把脸。他从书包的小夹层里掏出手机开机，然后又忙不迭地放回了原处。开机的震动声隔着两层布料依旧清晰可闻，但他打定主意不去理睬，抿着嘴唇关掉灯锁上门离开教室，就像他本来没有打算留下来干点什么。

8.  
已知，食堂和宿舍离得很近。舍友要去食堂吃宵夜。可得，在宿舍楼下打电话可能被撞见。没工夫思考[为什么害怕被撞见]和[撞见了又能怎样]这两个问题，许昕只能懊恼于自己的愚蠢，一边不时抬眼看着窗户。终于等到自家宿舍的灯亮起来，他才从藏身的角落慢慢走出来，一对手牵着手的情侣路过时不解地看了看他。  
三月份的天气还没有回春，晚自习下课已经是十点往后了，寒风冻得他不由得抖了抖。哆哆嗦嗦地掏出手机，脱了手套解锁屏幕，然后点击联系人选择最近的一个通话记录拨过去。这一串动作行云流水半点没给自己留下半分反悔的余地，然而当耳边传来电话接通前漫长而机械的[嘟——] [嘟——]的提示音时，他不由得又纠结地想着要是响五声还不接的话就……还没等他想完那个就之后的内容，对方接起了电话。只响了三声……电话那头传来了被压低的，不怎么能听出小奶音的一声“喂”，而许昕还呆呆地没回过神来。那边沉默了一下，有门被推开和合上的动静，不大不小但刚好能听到，大概是走到了门外。对方重复了一遍，喂，大昕？嗯……师兄。他终于吐出刚刚一直憋在胸腔的一口气，含糊地应了一声。

1.  
许昕一直叫马龙师兄。  
高一的时候正值文理分科大事，整个班都焦躁不安不知所措。班主任想了想，从高二拎了一位学长来分享经验。学长也是个厉害人物，当年文理合考时常年年级前三，分科后就稳居文科榜首，以至于好多老师都私下议论说这么好的成绩，读文科可惜了。不过江湖传言他是觉得理科竞争大，转投文科是为了争顶尖高校的名额。许昕听了默默翻了个白眼，表示这种为了目的抛弃理想的人，爷才不稀罕听他讲经验呢。  
他倒是没想起自己立flag的技能。  
到了经验分享会那天，学长往上台一站，白白净净一张脸，温温柔柔一个笑，一开口声音软软的，说的话倒是条理分明逻辑严谨。他逐条地分析文理各种的优势，最后说，不管怎样，还是希望你们能够斟酌利弊，作出最适合你们的选择，然后热爱这个选择。下面掌声雷动，许昕也不自觉地跟着鼓起了掌，想想不对又鼓着嘴放下了。  
分享会结束后，一堆人围着马龙学长问问题，马龙也耐心地一一解答。等最后一个学妹带着满足与害羞的神情离开之后，他才长舒了一口气。抬头看见刚才坐在第一排那个表情丰富的学弟正低着头，用脚尖在地上划来划去，他不由得微笑起来：学弟，你想问什么问题呀？看到正处于放空状态的小学弟被他这一声吓得瞪圆了眼睛，他心情不由得更好了。  
许昕迟疑了一下，走近几步，还是问出了口：学长，你当初为什么选择文科呢？还有半句他憋在了心里：真的是因为文科竞争比较不激烈吗？像是看穿了他没有说出的话，马龙坦然地回答道：当然是因为喜欢文科啊。  
诶，但是……但是传言不是这么说的，对吧？打断小学弟的话，看着对方的脸逐渐变得通红，马龙在心里默默谴责了一下自己欺负小朋友。他换回平常的语气，祇不过压低了声线：那都是我对父母和老师的说辞啊，你想，要是不这样说，他们也不会放我去读文科对吧~许昕的目光逐渐从惊讶变到钦佩，他真心实意地说了一句：学长你真牛！想想又没头没脑加了一句：学长你等我！然后就跑走了。马龙站在原地……了一会，摇摇头想着这学弟真是活泼（二），看来也是想学文科的呢~  
一年以后，马龙呆呆地看着班主任领着一个学生进教室，笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝：同学们，这是从高二跳级上来的许昕同学，他将和我们一起备战高考，大家热烈欢迎哈！马龙捂着脸，觉得槽多无口，又莫名有一点骄傲感。  
班主任还在讲台上眉飞色舞地训话，传进耳朵里最多的就是[是哇][是哇]，许昕尽力保持着嘴角的弧度，然后在马龙的视线对上来的时候眨了眨眼：  
学长你看，我追上来了。

2.  
他们当了一个学期的同学。因为同为秦老师门下的得意弟子，许昕玩笑般叫着秦志戬[师傅]，叫马龙[师兄]。马龙偶尔也会笑盈盈地回一句师弟，而秦志戬虽然日常嫌弃脸，但也从未认真纠正过这个称呼。  
高三第一学期的期末考就是传说中的一诊，根据流动机制，清北班排名后百分之二十的学生会与普通班排名前百分之二十的学生交换。许昕虽然聪明，但毕竟跳过一级基础不牢，平时也学学玩玩不算努力。更关键的是，他没有意识到身处高三的压力，有哪个状元是轻轻松松快快乐乐地就考上了的？班主任在找他谈话的时候这样说道。现在，我还不看好你，等你真正想明白了，找到了自己不可或缺的那个特质，和为之拼搏的那个理由，我才能相信你。

9.  
所以，我现在找到了吗？他在心里这样问着自己。

10.  
电话那头从应过一声后就没了响动，马龙开始还耐心地等待着或者是倾述或者是别的什么，过了一会儿才哭笑不得地发现那边估计是进入发呆状态了。于是他开始讲自己的生活，他们在微信和来往的信件中谈过或未谈过的。没有暖气的南方冬天真是太冷了。上海这边一不留神就能吃到甜肉馅的汤包、甜肉馅的饺子和甜肉馅的月饼，简直对一个东北人造成了极大的精神伤害。大学和想象的并不一样，但还是很值得期待。继科儿虽然一般睡得挺早的，但自从上学期排名第二以后就跟我一起上晚自习了……听着那头传来的有点小小不满的气音，马龙不由得微笑了一下。

11.  
为了打断师兄对室友毫无必要的介绍和关注，许昕只好收拾收拾心情开始讲自己的生活，蜻蜓点水略过学习。老秦说要给我看看作文，为了不让吴老师发现，我们只好跑到三楼走廊吹着冷风讲评，结果正对着数学办公室，刘老师一推门就抓了个正着。咦师兄你说什么作文分数我没听清啊，换个话题吧。说着说着，语气也从一开始的平稳变得激动，马龙甚至都能在心里勾勒出对方眉飞色舞的表情。  
小胖最喜欢干的事是晚自习下课吃宵夜和深夜吃饼干薯片，不过孩子还小多吃点也没啥；方博白当个纪律委员，每天被班主任怼被同学们怼，上次班上纪律不好全班被罚跑十圈，他被罚了二十圈；周雨看起来文文弱弱的，杀伤力最大，有次宿舍聚餐，不知道他是不是喝rio喝醉了拿着空瓶子唱了一曲《童话》成功招来了舍管……马龙含笑听着，他知道许昕打电话来不是想和他说这个，但是无论说什么他都愿意听。

12.  
然而当对方重复了七次[小胖世界第一可爱]，五次[方博儿敢惹我，他真可爱]，三次[小雨从不搞事，最乖了]以后，马龙决定收回刚才心里说过的那句话。

13.  
许昕站在临近草丛的地方，天色昏暗，只有一盏暗黄的路灯透过头顶树叶投下斑驳的光斑。他偶尔抬头去捕捉光源，然而没戴眼镜，近视加之散光度数不低，本是光点的路灯也像小太阳，向茫茫的黑暗伸出手探索未知……猛地拍一下头，感慨自己真是写作文写魔怔了，却感到一道白影忽的掠过去，然后停在草丛和灌木的边界上不动了。许昕[诶]了一声，反手到书包里去摸眼镜，一边对师兄说我好像看见内白猫了，大白，还记得吗，总蹲在食堂门口撒娇卖萌讨吃的的那只。马龙说我当然记得，毕竟被喂得那么肥的猫还是少见的。他没有说出口的是每次看见对方挤在一群姑娘当中排着队等着摸猫还挺……蠢萌的。  
摸啊摸，没找到眼镜，倒翻出了今天才从上海顺丰邮过来的肉月饼。许昕一边歪头夹着手机一边拆包装，你不是嫌它难吃吗还给我寄。这话问得没头没尾，还带点无理取闹的撒娇了，但马龙温柔地回了一句你不是爱吃吗。感觉被隔空顺毛了呢……许昕鼓鼓嘴，比划了一下大小，掰了一小块向那团白影招招手，然后将剩下的部分都塞嘴里，借着食物的掩护小小声说了一句谢谢。  
白影慢慢地走近，闻闻放在地上的一小块月饼，衔着退回了阴影之中。许昕模模糊糊好像看见另一只黄色的身影，不由得嘴角上扬了起来。他往地上放了一整块月饼，然后对着黑暗挥挥手算是告别。

3.  
从教学楼回宿舍的路上，许昕无聊地左顾右盼着。他三百多的近视加一百多的散光，却只在上课时候戴眼镜，所以现在看什么都是模糊的色块。天空还挺蓝，肯定是昨晚刚下过雨；灌木丛还挺绿，不符合落叶阔叶林啊……诶，那边草丛上的白色是什么？  
走近一看，是一只猫。蜷成一团正舔毛，见有人来也不慌不忙，只是抬眼审视了一番。许昕连忙蹲下以示友好，那猫见状款款挪过来，趴到人脚边，算是躺平任摸。许昕有点目瞪口呆，毕竟以前见过的猫给他的印象都是警惕傲娇，一言不合就糊一脸的生物，所以他更喜欢狗。  
不过看在这只猫先释放了善意，他也伸出手从头撸到尾，一边在心里想着流浪猫还挺白不太脏但是毛的手感不太好下次洗毛可以用点护发素（…）一边嘴里不停地念叨：你看你，这么胖了，圆得都要方了，该少吃点了。诶，你是不是怀孕了啊。你要不要吃香肠啊虽然我也没有香肠……哦！有我们大江苏的鲜肉月饼，你一只北方猫肯定没尝过，要不要试试呀~他说得投入，下手就有点不知轻重，猫被按在地上摸了好久，趁他松手去书包里掏月饼的时候飞快地跑掉了，一点也看不出体型的影响。留下许昕呆呆地愣在原地：原来连北方的猫都嫌弃肉月饼吗……明明很好吃的QAQ

5.  
后来他才发现这猫挑嘴的程度。每天没事在固定的时间段（饭点）跑去食堂门口晒晒太阳，就有一群小姑娘围着摸。有专门的食盒，里面总有满满的猫粮，矿泉水一日一换，一般的火腿肠烤肠都不带吃的。还有一只黄猫，总是不远不近地徘徊在周围，警惕脸看着，任妹子们怎样拿食物诱惑都不靠近。  
等白猫生完小猫以后更是无往不胜了，三只活蹦乱跳的小毛团，虽然有点怯生生的一般摸不到，但是妹子们还是很迅速地准备了牛奶喂小猫。许昕偶尔叨念着[一白一黄是怎样生出一窝三花]这个未解之谜，但还是省下自己的口粮买幼猫猫粮和妙鲜包，然后在夜深人静时偷偷跑去投喂。  
那段时间马龙常帮他带早餐，因为这孩子心大地想着一日三餐就省早餐钱吧，顺便还可以多睡一会儿。马龙哭笑不得，只能每天去食堂帮他打包一份，然后顶着许昕班里同学们[年级第一跑我们班来有何贵干]的目光聚焦放到他书桌里边，还得考虑一下包子味儿不能太大，豆浆不能太黏稠，免得某人上课偷吃的时候被发现。也是操碎了心。

6.  
某天早自习下课后，许昕正大口嚼包子，却听到了班上女生们此起彼伏的惊叫，间或还有几声呜咽。他很迷惑地抬眼，拽住了相熟的妹子想问问情况，平素里大大咧咧的妹子也红了眼圈：……昨晚下了大雨，有一只小猫死了，今天早上在食堂门口被发现的。许昕愣愣地啊了一声，反应过来以后也吃不下手里的包子了，闷闷地往桌子上一趴。等他郁闷完猛然想起自家师兄早晨去食堂帮他带早餐肯定也见证了这一惨状，而以他那个怕黑怕鬼的性子……许昕猛地从废蟒一条转变为动若脱兔打算冲出教室，不幸被班主任逮个正着：许昕！马上要上课了你往哪儿跑呢？昨天的小测验前三道选择错了两道还不好好反省？……生无可恋.jpg  
他最终也没找到机会问问师兄有没有被吓到。从那天之后，许昕不再省钱买猫粮，马龙也不再跨越半个走廊来送早餐。他们都要准备高考，就这样不知缘由而又配合默契地疏远了。  
暑假过后，当许昕下定决心再次踏进校园，他看见白猫瘦了脏了很多，形单影只，看见人也不亲近而是很警惕了。

14.  
“……所以今天大白吃了我喂的肉月饼，大黄也还在，还是很开心的(≧∇≦)ﾉ”师弟这样总结道，师兄也很开心。  
然而没等师兄开心一会儿，许昕又拾起了刚才的话题：啊月饼还有好多，多留点给小胖，他肯定爱吃~  
师兄面无表情.jpg  
心里想。  
胖儿想吃月饼吗？  
扔掉也不给你。  
喂猫也不给你。  
胖儿：？？？然而我又做错了什么呢？

4.  
等指针最终指向了十二，下课铃也悠悠地打响。一瞬间教室就空了一半，住读生不紧不慢地收拾着，悠悠然讨论着去食堂吃个宵夜，走读生都争分夺秒冲出校门打车。高三生在单独的校区，远离城市的喧嚣与诱惑，狠心的校领导又将晚自习结束时间拖到十点四十，结果就是走读生不得不打出租&坐黑车。  
马龙早就收拾好了书包，一边翻着随身的单词本复习一边分心看着许昕。他俩家离得不远，因此每天晚上都是结伴一起回家，不过许昕动作慢，收拾东西总是磨磨蹭蹭到最后，师兄有点头疼地想今晚大概又挤不上黑车小巴了。  
果然，等他俩走到马路边时，正好赶上最后一辆出租车。看着几个站在一旁等车的女生，干脆发挥风度让妹纸们先回家，她们回以甜甜的笑。  
街道偏僻，路灯也稀少，两片灯光之间的区域都融入到昏暗之中。月光如水洒泄在路上，月亮有些圆，许昕分神想到，应该农历近十五了。一回头看见马龙有些紧张的样子，他开怀地笑了：师兄，今晚月色这么好，一点都不黑，你别怕~随即被瞪了一眼。马龙默默想，还不是为了等你，要不然早就到家了，还能早点睡，于是不由得叹了一口气。  
而身边的许昕随着前进的步伐，唱起了歌。“……这一路走来说不上多辛苦 庆幸心里很清楚 只因为还有那么一点在乎 才执着这段旅途……我这一路走来 扬起漫天的尘埃”嗓音低低沉沉，带一点沙哑。马龙静静地听着，觉得这和平时叫嚷着[我要唱歌啦师兄点首歌吧~]的师弟莫名画风不符，但又跟这个月夜如此适宜。  
一曲唱完，许昕又自顾自地笑开了，跟马龙介绍：这是我男神杨宗纬的歌，叫《这一路走来》，好听吧？马龙认真地点了点头，好听。这反而吓到了许昕，毕竟平日里师兄除了双J的歌其他都看不上眼。他正打算确认一下歌好听？我唱得好听？一定是二者兼备吧哈哈哈！接着就被马龙敲了一记：到家了，傻乐什么呢。快回去早点睡。  
许昕摸着头上被敲过的地方，乱七八糟地喊着师兄再见~不要怕我的心与你同在~~  
马龙挥了挥手，觉得月色的确很美，他应该可以继续往前走下去。

15.  
月明星稀。许昕盯着清朗天幕上一轮大得过分的圆月，对马龙说：师兄你还记得孔老师以前给我们讲的那个段子吗？也不算是段子……对方[昂]了一声，比起[啊]的疑问语气更添一分无辜。许昕解释道：就是那时候孔老师不是说，你们要把上厕所的时间都用来背英语单词嘛，然后刘老师听见了就补了一句，那就把除了上厕所的其他时间都用来做数学题吧。对面一阵沉默，估计马龙是正在思考话题是怎样跳到这上面去的……  
他还想接着说什么。师兄你是不是真的把上厕所的时间都用来背单词了（现在不说话是不是就在背【），大学也要晚自习到教学楼关闭真的很努力；这次月考小胖又拿了第一，明明是应届的孩子却比自己还坚定和拼命；每次打开背单词app背景会出现的一句话[每个优秀的人，都有一段默默努力的时光]，被留在办公室里抽背3500的时候会用来安慰自己；……重来一次，真的值得吗？或者说，自己对得起这一年吗？……泪水不知不觉哽住了他的喉咙，稍微举远了一点手机，不想师兄听见他丢人的啜泣声。  
然后他听到了马龙的歌声，微微颤抖的中气不足的声音，认真地唱着那首歌。[这一路走来还忍得住孤独 一个人聊胜于无 在滚滚浊世绝不把梦交出 尽管过程多残酷……][心里一直有你 为了你我不放弃 曲折忐忑崎岖 总有一天都抚平……]在第二段开始的时候他也加入了这走调的演唱，气息不稳带着哭腔，不过半斤八两也没关系，总不会互相嫌弃。等尾音消失在夜色和白猫受到惊吓逃跑时一闪而过的尾巴尖儿上，许昕还在默默平复呼吸，就听见马龙平平淡淡地说了一句，大昕，我信你，我等你。

16.  
听着那边晕晕乎乎手忙脚乱的[啊宿舍要关门了要熄灯了我回去了师兄你早点睡啊晚安]一叠声都不带打个标点的就挂断了电话，马龙难得有点纠结地想着，问题应该是解决了吧……他自己都没发现唇角带着掩不住的微笑。  
但是不代表别人没发现。  
马龙收起手机，一抬头就被直勾勾盯着他的张继科吓了一大跳。再看对方抱着一大堆书还拎着俩书包，才想起来不知不觉大概聊过了教学楼关闭时间。正有点愧疚地想把自己的书接手过来，就看见张继科笑得特别八卦地凑过来：女朋友啊？  
马龙：……不是，想什么呢你。  
张继科：（有点失望）……那男朋友？  
马龙：……………………  
他扭头就走，不管身后的张继科叫着，诶生气了？开玩笑的嘛，别走那么快，书太重了……马龙你不厚道！！！只想着，脸好像红了，不能被看出来。

17.  
第二天本来打算跑去告状的科任老师碰上了乖乖跑到班主任那里交手机的许昕。  
被突然乖巧的许昕搞得摸不着头脑的老师们还是开心地夸奖了他的自觉主动。  
至于一周之后的马龙发现某只大概是在暗戳戳躲着他……  
马龙很盐很淡定地表示，没事，我等着他，来日方长。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *努力想交叉现实和回忆，于是时间线乱七八糟qwq  
> *（如果愿意）可以根据序号再看一遍【


End file.
